moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eevet Saraques
t h Eevet Saraques Read more: Horde ''Eevet: "Shadows at your back, blades at the ready." 'Physical Description' With rounded features and darkly tanned skin it was no mystery that the girl was only of Half Sin'dorei. Black pupils and notable glowing green Iris's set on white further explained the founders of her conception. Being Half human had it's disadvantages in a puritan society however the call to battle gave the girl motives which kept her far from the Elvish cities. Further still from any judgmental on lookers. Her shorter than most ears held three piercings, simple gold hoop earrings. Small and modest. Of course the scar across her neck stood out with a nature that made most think she was some kind of bandit who was holding aces in life. A strong body with little fat to show for, It was obvious her time spent was in training for combat. Survival has making her sharp and deadly. The over look of her appearance spoke of the many years spent honing these attributes. '''Background' Valone Saraques was a man of honor, a fighter for the Dawn and proud Father. Bound to the light his run-ins with the horde lead him to respect their cultures. More over when he found himself fighting at their side against the seemingly endless Scourge that plagued the Eastern Kingdoms. It was here in lands so sated with evil that he meet a Sin'dorei lass who graced the dank and foul lands with measureless elegance. As many tales go the two fell in love despite his human heritage and fate bestowed upon them the gift of a child. Seeing The plague lands as no suitable place to raise a family. The Devoted couple retired from their work with the Argent Dawn and found refuge from the onslaught of battle that war torn the world of Azeroth. Their humble homestead was that of a coastal farm with much promise of cropping more than enough food and resources for this modest family. Life went on peaceful and even though the world around them was ever changing things seemed trapped in time for the two expecting parents. Born without complications the content couple watched as Eevet grew. Bred of both human and Sin'dorei the Child showed her mothers grace without boundary and the same chivalrous qualities her father was known for. Despite the young girls generous nature and bashfulness her father could see she had the makings to become a honorable fighter like her Origins. Fearful she would one day leave, Valone taught the girl the basics of defending herself. As time went on and Eevet peeked womanhood her father's suspicions came to be so, each day venturing further and further from the farm in seek of new adventure. It was on one of these adventures she ran into a Troll by the name of Osharo. Despite their rough start, the two bounded and found love. Taking up this new nomadic life style with her Trollish mate, Eevet left home and explored the Eastern Kingdoms along side Osharo. That is tell tragedy struck. In the night Osharo came to Eevet in a panic and explained to the girl that he would have to travel to Stormwind and help some friends of his there. Setting off to help these unknown people Eevet stood in silence as the Trolls Tall figure disappeared over the horizon never to return. Alone now Eevet decided to return to the only place she knew, Home. Things returned to normal around the farm, Eevet stuck close to the crops and didn't wounder out on adventures and even though things seemed peaceful once more the would not stay this way. Cult and Capture Valone awoke to screams in the night, grabbing his blade he went out into the darkness only to find circle of cloaked men pulling the entrails out of a still living Sacrifice. Horrified Valone fled back to his home, awoke his Wife and daughter and told them they must ride to Stormwind to report that he had seen the cult of the damned near his lands. They took off for the Lion city and when they arrived at the gates they found a cavalry of men waiting for them. "Halt! Valone Saraques, You are under arrest for Grand Treason against the crown. Your vile dealings with the Cult of the Damned are through!" Said one of the captains. Stunned Valone peered into the face of his capture and shock with a greater panic, It was the very same man who was leading the Sacrifice on his farm. They must have seen him watching and knew that Valone would expose them. The small family of Three were seized and without questioning Valone Saraques and Jenetta were hung from the nearest tree and their bodies burned. This left Eevet at the mercy of the Alliance. Her age saved her and she was tossed into a group of forced fighters called The Wraith Heart Exiles. The Wraith Heart Exiles After enduring torture Eevet's will broke and she did as her captors commanded like all the other Wraiths. Marched out to battles against the horde the small band of misfit fighters killed only to stay alive. This lifestyle went on until Eevet herd a rumor that it was the leader of the Wraiths, Liska Blackmane who had killed Osharo. Her beloved Troll mate. Roth with sorrow she refused to fight any longer and was tossed in the Stockades to rot in the labyrinth that spanned under the Streets of Stormwind. Tell one day Liska Blackmane ordered her brought up. "Your going to win your freedom today Eevet." Said Liska as she shoved the girl onto the docks where a boat awaited her. "Go forth and Slay the Elder Warseer Dregg Goraxe, bringing me his head will mean your freedom. Run off without paying your debt and you will be hunted like the dog you are." Without further word Eevet was tossed onto the boat and shipped away to Kalimdor.'Time spent in this prison would have been hell if it wasn't for one. Rage, an appropriate title to go by. Sharing a like of Kin meaning they were the only two Blood elves in the stocks at the time they teamed up quick and without that pact the two likely wouldn't have made it a single year they were forced to spend there.'' Trust came easy for the two, in a world of shivs and dead shivery. But it was the primal nature of both that sealed their future to one another. Now despite being half her race Eevet had sworn her heart to only one, Osharo. Though Rage was there through thick and thin the bound they shared was more like siblings and so that was the way it stayed. Murder in the Stockades was how the Alliance expected the guilty to be dealt with but none of the proud people of Stormwind ever expected two lowly blood elves to not only make it through a night but thrive in the slums of the prison. Years went by easy for the two once they found one another but sadly that wasn't how it was going to stay. Both were yanked from the stocks and separated under the cover of night. And this was when Eevet was forced to deal with the fact that her life was never ending loss. Liska Once more prompted the girl. "Go to Stormwind, Gather the head of the Kor'kron leader and we will set you free. That's right no more crimes will be held in your name." Torn by the action but tempted by the freedom she was tossed on a ship and bound for the orcish city the Warseer was known to dwell in. ''The Kor'Kron Legion It wasn't long before the half elven girl was there inside the City of Orgrimmar. The Warseer was easy to find, as it turned out the Orc was very well known and walked proudly out in the open with no fear. Tracking him along the dirt streets she saw her advantage there in the shadows and jumped out to strike the Elder in the back. Her blade sliced through the air and she closed her eyes tightly right before the blade hit its mark. Thunk! Her eyes jetted open and glaring down at her was Dregg Goraxe, his grizzled face wrinkled and covered with bright white hair. With only one hand he managed to clasp both of hers and the blade in place. "Assassin!" A voice rang out as a crowd quickly gathered. Now surrounded by orcs Eevet's face became pale as she knew she would never be free again. A shock of lighting clashed into her side from one of the shamans in the mob and it sent her on all fours. "Explain yourself Sister...Why does a fellow horde attack me?" Dregg asked the girl, a single look telling the mob to stand down and give her space. "I was sent here by orders of Stormwind to take your head!" The trapped Elf growled up at him. "Shes a high elf!" a few in the crowd assumed and the mob started to close back in on her. "Stand down Brothers." Dregg said pulling the girl to her feet. "I will deal with this one." After explaining her story to Dregg away from the mob the Warseer nodded. "Then your free as long as you stay in these lands, the horde will protect you. You are horde from this day forth use it wisely girl." Granting her a second chance at freedom the Elf set out to repay her debt to the Kor'kron legion's Elder. Taking an oath to fight each day by the Kor'kron's side and to never again kill another horde for any reason outside of self defense. Years have passed sense then and it a well known fact that Eevet lead a suicide mission into Stormwind in the name of revenge and was never seen or heard again. '' ''Announced dead the life of the Horde hero seemed to be extinguished. '' ''Or Was it? ' ' Category:Kor'Kron Legion Category:Character Category:Blood Elf Rogue Category:Blood Elf Category:Rogue Category:Horde Category:Characters